


Itsy bitsy baby

by Emptynarration



Series: Porn stuff [9]
Category: Youtube RPF, Youtube egos
Genre: - kind of at least?, - sort off, ABDL, Ankle Cuffs, Collars, Come Marking, Come Swallowing, Creampie, Cuffs, DDLG, Deep Throating, Diapers, Double Anal Penetration, Double Penetration, Double Penetration in Two Holes, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Face Slapping, Face-Fucking, Forced Little Space, Gags, Humiliation, Hypnosis, Hypnotism, Kidnapping, Little Space, M/M, Mental Breakdown, Non-Consensual Oral Sex, Non-Consensual Touching, Non-Consensual Voyeurism, Omorashi, Oral Sex, Pacifier Gag, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, Psychological Torture, Rape/Non-con Elements, Rough Oral Sex, Slapping with dicks, Trans Character, Trans Male Character, Verbal Humiliation, Wetting, Wrist Cuffs, bottle feeding, non-consensual hypnotism, straightjacket, straitjacket, trans author
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-28
Updated: 2019-10-28
Packaged: 2021-01-05 20:21:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,958
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21214502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emptynarration/pseuds/Emptynarration
Summary: Author is forced into being a little by WilfordA lot of shit happensPWP - Porn without Plot





	Itsy bitsy baby

“There we go.”, Wilford hummed, smirking down at the other man.

Author glared up at Wilford, more than mad. He was unable to speak, with a pacifier gag securely around his head, pressing uncomfortably against his lips. The shield was, of course, bright pink and glittery.  
He was in a thick diaper, with pink hearts and teddy bears on it, and Wilford had taken the time to cover it in stickers as well. It was unable to be taken off due to a pastel pink leather diaper harness. Not that Author could do anything anyways, because his torso was wrapped in a matching pastel pink straitjacket. It had rings at the collar, the elbows, shoulders, and where the jacket ended to the left and right. Perfect to keep him in place if need be.

“What a cute little baby~”, Wilford hummed, chuckling. He finished off by putting cute little secure bootsies on Author, and then strapping a collar around Author's neck. Of course it matched in colour, and it had soft fur on the inside. Wilford made sure it was just tight enough to be too tight. A little clip was in the front that read “Baby boy”, and a D-ring was on the back of the collar as well.

Author was glaring at Wilford, cheeks red. He felt humiliated, and only Wilford was seeing him. Wilford had kidnapped him, stripped him completely naked, and gotten him into this... outfit. Being in Wilford's room was horrible, everything was bright pink and yellow and weirdly patterned, and smelled like sugar and candy and honey.  
Author would prefer to get back home, but, he knew he wouldn't get to anytime soon. Wilford obviously wanted him here and to torture him some.

“Now, cute babies like you, I just _can't_ keep to myself. I suppose it's time to show you around!”, Wilford smirked, and Author glared harder at Wilford, if that was even possible. He absolutely hated Wilford, and he hated everything he stood for.  
Wilford clipped a leash to Author's collar, and he tugged harshly on it, making Author gasp around the gag. The tugging continued insistently, and so Author relented and got up to his feet so he could follow Wilford, making the pink man giggle.  
“How cute you are~”, Wilford cooed, and Author scoffed the best he could, stumbling after Wilford as he dragged him with him.

Wilford brought Author to the studio first, where he had the set prepared for a kid's room. Of course he had. He set Author down into a plush rocking chair, and Author squirmed immediately, before settling. There wasn't really anything he could do anyways.  
Wilford meanwhile, got a bottle full of warm water, with some sugar, and perhaps some medication to get the other to wet himself sooner rather than later. He wanted Author to use his diaper soon, make him nice and warm.  
“Now baby, I have a nice bottle for you. And if you don't drink everything, daddy will get very mad.”, Wilford hummed, loosening the gag so he could pull it down.  
“Fuck you asshole.”, Author growled as soon as possible, and Wilford tsked, shaking his head.  
“You'll get a punishment later for saying bad words. Now, drink up baby boy.”, he hummed, sticking the nipple of the bottle into Author's mouth. And he made sure that Author couldn't do anything but drink.

Author was forced to drink the whole bottle, before Wilford pulled it away again and secured the gag again immediately after. Author squirmed, glaring at Wilford.  
“Good baby. So good for daddy, aren't you?”, Wilford hummed, running a hand through Author's hair. He knew it would take some time, but he couldn't wait to see Author wet himself and make sure his diaper would be leaking in the end.  
“Today is going to be your favourite day, baby boy. I'll make sure of it.”, Wilford hummed, leaning down to press a kiss to Author's forehead.

Bim strolled into the studio then, and of course, who wouldn't check Wilford's set? And who wouldn't be able to tell which ego was in Wilford's clutches, with those bright golden eyes? Bim smirked, walking up to them.  
“What a cute itty bitty baby you got there Wilford!”, Bim cooed, leaning down with his hands on his knees to be on eye-height with Author.  
“Right? Such a cute baby!”, Wilford agreed, giggling as Bim cooed at Author, being met with more glares and squirms.  
“How long will the baby be with us?”, Bim asked, standing back up straight, looking quite excited.  
“The whole day at least!”, Wilford replied and giggled, Bim smirking in reply.  
“I'll check up later on you again then.”, Bim hummed, and Wilford nodded, chuckling lightly.  
“'til later baby boy!”, Bim ruffled Author's hair before Bim left, giggling to himself.

Author was blushing, feeling horrible. He hated this, he hated Wilford, and Bim, and everyone else. He was helpless though, there was no way Wilford would give him free hands and anything to write with.

It took maybe twenty minutes, and Author was squirming, by now laying in an adult crib Wilford had, while Wilford was off doing things. He was returning now though, smirking as he saw Author shifting where he was laying.  
“Aww, does my baby boy need to go?”, Wilford hummed, helping Author sit up. The writer whined shifting.  
“Here, daddy has another bottle for his baby boy.”, Wilford loosened the gag again, pulling it down. He didn't give Author a chance to speak as he just gave him another bottle.  
The writer refused to drink, but when Wilford pressed on his abdomen, he gasped, and obediently began drinking. Warm sugar water again, making him shift more, getting desperate to pee.

Of course, he was in a diaper, but he refused to stoop to such levels. But, as he drank, the warmth of the water made him feel all warm over, and he relaxed. Letting go of his bladder, and the muffled sound of him peeing reached Wilford's ears.  
“Aww, what a good baby you are. Using your diapee like the good boy you are. Such a good baby for daddy.”, Wilford murmured, running his hand over Author's eyes, until he closed them, just drinking from his bottle.

The warmth soaking into his diaper was making Author... he was disgusted, and _aroused_, and he hated it as he started to feel horny.  
“Good boy. Just relax, baby. Relax. Daddy's got you.”, Wilford murmured, and the scent of candy filled Author's head. He blinked his eyes open, lids half-lidded, and he looked towards Wilford.  
Wilford's eyes were a bright pink colour, and yellow spirals swirled on the pink. Author couldn't help but watch, eyes widening as he watched.  
“Just listen to daddy, baby boy. You're doing so good. Relax, and listen to dear daddy.”, Wilford murmured, holding the bottle as Author drank, and running his other hand through Author's hair.

Once the bottle was empty, Author blinked sluggishly, lips parted when Wilford pulled the bottle away. He followed the nipple of the bottle with his eyes, and trying to follow it with his mouth as well, before giving up, eyes searching for Wilford.  
“There we are baby. Doesn't this feel good?”, Wilford hummed, picking Author out of the crib and setting him on the ground, Author's knees wobbly. Wilford chuckled, helping Author to his knees. Seeing him so docile and vulnerable was _adorable_.

“There we go baby. You want your bottle back?”, he hummed, gently petting Author. He whined softly, nodding lightly, desperately wanting to suck on his bottle some more.  
Wilford chuckled, pulling open his pants and his cock out of it. He was _big_, hung like a horse, and people trembled at the sight of his dick. But not Author, of course.

Wilford rubbed the tip of his dick over Author's lips, making the writer whimper softly, opening his mouth lightly. Wilford chuckled, pushing the head between Author's lips. Author was quick to start sucking just like it was his bottle, and Wilford moaned softly, moving a hand into Author's hair to run through it.  
Wilford slowly pushed more into Author's mouth, who didn't seem to protest. Author's thin lips stretched wide around Wilford's thick cock, and god he looked really good like that.

“Such a good boy for daddy. Taking my cock so well.”, Wilford murmured. Author didn't seem to have any troubles as Wilford slid his entire length down his throat, which was so _hot_. Author's throat was bulging with Wilford's cock down his throat, and the little writer was choking on it not getting air to breathe.  
Author didn't struggle at all though, head filled with fuzzy cotton. Who needed air when you had a wonderful cock in your mouth and down your throat? He certainly didn't, he was more than happy to have a taste.

Wilford stayed like this for a bit, Author's nose pressed in his pubic hair, the writer not caring at all. Though when he was in desperate need of breathing, he whined, blinking up at Wilford, swallowing the other down repeatedly.  
Wilford took mercy on him and pulled out, letting Author breathe. A bit of drool dripped from his lips now, making Wilford chuckle. Once Author had his breath back, Wilford pushed back into his mouth. He quickly began to thrust, holding tightly onto Author's hair -which made him moan loudly in return.

Soon Wilford was fucking Author's throat, harshly thrusting, wet slapping sounds echoing from it. Wilford was grunting, pulling on Author's hair, which made Author moan around the cock in his throat.

Wilford came quickly then, with how Author swallowed him down and moaned around him. He kept himself down Author's throat, making him swallow everything if he wanted it or not.  
“Good baby.”, Wilford hummed, slowly pulling out of Author's mouth. A bit of drool connected them, until Wilford rubbed his cock over Author's face. It made the writer whine, squirming, wet diaper pushing against him deliciously.  
“Want another bottle now baby boy?”, he asked and chuckled, pulling another bottle out of thin air. Author whined, nodding, and happily began sucking on the bottle, drinking it eagerly.

Once he was done, Wilford picked him up, carrying him on his hip. He gave him a pacifier, which Author happily sucked on as Wilford carried him out of the studio. Time to visit some more folks, hm? His hypnosis should wear off again soon too, which was just perfect.

He walked with Author in his arms through the hall, the writer leaning against Wilford and letting the effects of Wilford wear off slowly.  
Which was just when Wilford saw Dark, Google, and Dr Iplier inisde of the meeting room. Wilford smirked, sauntering up to it and knocking on the glass door, before walking in.

“What is it?”, Dark asked, not amused, eyeing Author in Wilford's arms.  
“Oh, I just wanted to show you my _lovely_ baby!”, Wilford hummed, chuckling as he set Author down on the ground, who knelt there and blinked sluggishly. Wilford knew he would be getting aware soon.  
Dark, Google, and Edward all looked down at Author with various feelings, and Wilford watched with a wide grin. Author looked up at the three of them, and his cheeks burnt red when he realized his situation.

“He does look quite good like that.”, Edward murmured, and Wilford chuckled. Dark rolled his eyes, standing up.  
“Meeting adjourned.”, he said, and he and Google went ahead and left, not wanting to bother with Wilford and his plaything.  
“Come here doctor, he doesn't bite.”, Wilford hummed, and Edward shifted, nodding lightly and standing up.  
“Don't you dare.”, Author muttered, glaring at the two of them.  
“Aww, itsy bitsy baby feels feisty.”, Wilford hummed, moving a foot to press against Author's bladder, making him wince.  
“How good your baby looks in a straitjacket.”, Edward hummed, grabbing Author's hair and yanking his head back, making Author gasp and buck his hips, causing him to rut against Wilford's foot, making him whimper.

“Let's show our baby what real men look like, hm Eddie?”, Wilford asked, and Edward smirked slightly, nodding.  
The two of them pulled their dicks out -of course Wilford was bigger than Edward, but that didn't matter- and the two of them held their cocks in front of Author's face.  
“Here, look baby, these are real cocks.”, Wilford hummed, and he slapped Author's face with his dick, making Author whimper.  
“And you're just a little wee baby.”, Edward said, rubbing his cock over Author's face. Wilford joined him, and Author whimpered.

The two laughed lightly, and Author shifted, knowing Wilford had done something to the water he had given him to drink, because he felt ready to piss again.  
“What a pathetic baby.”, Edward scoffed, slapping Author with his dick, making him close his eyes.  
“Come on darling, I know you have to pee again. Just wet your diaper.”, Wilford hummed, pressing with his foot against Author's bladder.  
Edward tsked, picking Author up and setting him on the table, where Author squirmed in the two men's gazes. The doctor pushed with his fingers quite knowing against Author's bladder, and he whined, his bladder giving in and he wet himself again.

Warm piss surrounded him once more, getting soaked into the diaper. Before it was full, and it got to his legs, some drops running down them.  
“What a disgusting thing you are.”, Edward chided, gripping Author's chin and looking at him with a cold gaze.  
“Let's change his diaper, shall we doctor?”, Wilford asked with a grin, which Edward matched. “We shall.”.

Edward pushed Author back to lay on the table, before getting him out of the diaper. Wilford poofed it away, and the two of them smirked.  
“Baby's a girly girl, hm?”, Edward hummed, pressing fingers against Author's slit. “And he's wet too. What a disgusting baby, enjoying pissing himself.”.  
He laughed lightly as he pushed his fingers into Author, making him moan lowly. Wilford pushed suddenly lubed fingers into Author's ass, making him gasp.

Neither really stretched him far, before they changed position. Edward laid beneath Author, holding him against his chest, and pushed into his ass. Which was already making Author moan, eyes falling shut as he was filled.  
And then Wilford, with his thick cock, pushed against his cunt. Author winced and whined as Wilford pushed him, stretching him incredibly wide, and it _hurt_, because having Edward inside of his ass made his insides all the more tight.  
Wilford moaned as he soon settled fully inside of Author, the writer breathing heavily, Edward holding him tight in his arms. The many straps of the straitjacket were uncomfortable on his chest, but _fuck_ it felt amazing to be inside of him with Wilford.

“There we go baby boy. Aren't you just so cute for us?”, Wilford hummed, smirking down at Author. He was completely flushed, tears in his eyes, and he couldn't do anything against it. In a straitjacket, held by two rather strong egos. Well, Wilford was quite more than rater strong. He was _very_ strong.

Wilford slowly began moving then, making Author whimper and whine. It hurt, it felt good, and oh god it was so good and so bad.  
“Please- stop-”, Author gasped, and Edward scoffed, moving an arm and pressing his hand over onto Author's mouth, muffling his protests.  
“Good boys don't talk back to their daddy. We really need to punish you.”, Wilford hummed, and started to really thrust into Author. It made the writer scream behind Edward's hand, the pain overwhelming.

At least Edward held still, though mostly because he was laying beneath him of course. Wilford though was thrusting hard and fast into Author now, making him cry and scream beneath Edward's hand, suffering greatly.  
Edward was moaning and groaning beneath them, enjoying this greatly. It felt amazing, feeling how Wilford fucked into Author and being inside of him at the same time.  
When Edward pulled his hand away from Author's mouth, he was sobbing, gasping sharply whenever Wilford thrust harshly back into him. It hurt, it felt good, and he couldn't help but sob, tears dripping down his cheeks.

Edward was, unsurprisingly, the first one to come. He moaned as he came inside of Author, making Author whimpering as he felt the hot seed inside of him.  
“Will- you done soon?”, he asked, wincing slightly as he started to feel overstimulated. Will grunted in reply, thrusting hard enough to make Author shift on top of Edward, before he came deep inside of him, thrusting slightly to ride out his orgasm.

Author was sobbing, hiccuping. He had probably came himself, but he hadn't really noticed, because he's been in too much pain. He whimpered as Wilford pulled out of him, cum dripping out of him slightly. Clenching around Edward and slightly pushing, more cum squirted out of him, making him whimper.  
“There we go. What a good baby, aren't you?”, Wilford hummed, gently lifting Author off of Edward, some more cum dripping out of his ass now. Edward sighed, content.  
“'m sorry-”, Author sobbed, and Wilford chuckled, cradling the writer against himself. Wilford gently shushed him, pressing a kiss to his temple.  
“Now now baby boy. It's quite alright. Daddy's with you know.”, Wilford hummed. He smirked at Edward, winking at him before he poofed away.

Back in Wilford's room, there was a crib now. Wilford laid Author onto his bed, diapering him again, before setting him in his lap.  
“Now now baby, you can have another bottle, and then nap time. Baby must be tired now.”, Wilford hummed. Picking up the bottle, he helped Author drink, who didn't struggle or say anything against it. Wilford was excited that he might have broken Author completely now.


End file.
